1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new oiler attachment for attachment to a disposable oil container to dispense oil contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,860; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,869; U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,739; U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,739; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,366; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,138.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new oiler attachment. The inventive device includes a pump assembly adapted for attachment to a neck of a container of oil with an elongate intake tube extending from the pump assembly adapted for extending into the container of oil when the pump assembly is attached to the container of oil. The pump assembly also has an output for oil drawn into the pump assembly from the intake tube. The pump assembly has an actuator trigger for drawing oil from the container of oil into the lower end of the intake tube and through the pump assembly to the output of the pump assembly. At least one dispensing nozzle is provided for directing the placement of oil from the output of the pump assembly. The dispensing nozzle has an attachment end attachable to the output of the pump assembly and an open tip distal the attachment end of the dispensing nozzle.
In these respects, the oiler attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a disposable oil container to dispense oil contained therein.